


A Weasley Wedding

by TheaOliver



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: #weasleys #HappyEverAfter, #weddings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaOliver/pseuds/TheaOliver
Summary: A celebration for the Weasleys





	A Weasley Wedding

Dawn was breaking, and the sun began to wash its warm glow over the burrow. Hermione lay awake, watching the light as it climbed into the sky. She rolled over on her side and peered around the room that used to belong to Percy Weasley. She had never realized how much they were a like. There were shelves of books covering the walls. A large Gryffindor poster was on the wall beside the window, underneath stood a desk that held more books and stacks of parchment, an elegant quill perched beside an ink well that desperately needed to be refilled. On the doors to the wardrobe hung an elegant gown of white lace. She felt a smile tug at her lips, and felt the warmth of her joy color her cheeks. This was the day that she would marry her best friend. It had been a long time coming and they endured many ups and downs, but she knew that Ronald Weasley was the man for her. 

She looked down at her left hand and grinned from ear to ear. She closed her eyes and thought of the day he asked her to marry him. He showed up at her flat early one Saturday, with that days Daily Prophet and her favorite muggle drink, a cappuccino. He fixed her breakfast while she read her paper and sipped her coffee. 

“I have a surprise for you today,” he told her setting a plate of eggs and sausages in front of her. 

“More than coffee and breakfast?”

“Yea, well you've had a barmy week at work, so I wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“Well then, I accept. As long as it doesn't involve helping George test out any more new products for the shop. It took me forever to grow my hair back after that cauldron exploded last time.” 

“No, No,” he laughed. “Nothing like that, I promise.” 

“Well then, what are we doing?”

“If I tell you, it wont be a surprise.”

She eyed him suspiciously returned to her plate of food. “I promise you Ronald Weasley if I lose any more hair I will skin you.” 

 

They left her flat hand in hand, Ron leading the way. They walked down the busy street and when Ron turned towards the muggle underground Hermione stopped in her tracks, dropping his hand.

“Why are we going to the trains?” 

“You'll see, just come with me.” he said holding out his hand with a smile. 

She reluctantly took his hand and left him lead her along. The went down the stairs to the train platform and boarded with the muggles who were completely oblivious to the fact that there was a witch and wizard among them. During the train ride, she asked several more times where they were going and he wouldn't tell her, she was annoyed and curious at the same time. 

Ron stood as the train began to slow down for one of its many stops, and he held out his hand again as the conductor announced that they were approaching St. James Square. He pulled her from the train and lead her to a street full of very large, very old buildings with even larger courtyards. He lead her up a stone walk way and to the doors of the largest building. He pulled the doors open and she walked inside. 

She looked around and saw nothing but rows and rows of shelves that were sagging with the weight of thousands of books. Her jaw relaxed and her mouth fell open. 

“This is the London Library!”

“I know,” he said with a smile. 

“But I’ve been talking about coming here for weeks. I told you the other day at dinner that I wanted to come.”

“You did,” he nodded. 

“And you were actually listening?”

“Always the tone of surprise,” he laughed, shaking his head. “I always listen to you Hermione. Sometimes I may not hear you the first time, but it sinks in after. This however I heard the first time you said it, because you were so excited at the idea of it. There are over 15 miles of shelves here for you to look through. I know we won't make it all the way through them today but I figured we could poke around and see what we find. I even took out a membership for you.”

He handed a plastic card, “Here, there is even this little card. Apparently the muggles just ask for this and they click it with their box thing at the counter and it records your information, and you can take the books home for a week.”

“You're amazing Ronald Weasley.” 

“Yeah, you just remember that the next time we fight.”

“I'll do my best,” she said with a laugh and turned towards the shelves. 

She began to wander through the library, and marveled over the selection of volumes. Some were hundreds of years old, dating back to the 16th century. Ron followed her and carried the books she selected to check out. She had filled Ron's arms with more books than he could carry before she realized that they'd been there for 3 hours. 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” She exclaimed, “Why didn't you tell me we had been here for so long?”

“Because you were enjoying yourself. After the week you had, you deserved it.” 

“Who would think that House Elves would get so volatile about their living quarters... they want to work and do ridiculous amounts of work for free, they should at least be a little more open to someone trying to secure them proper beds.” 

“I've been telling you for years Hermione, they like their lives.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Lets get out of here before I try to check out anymore books. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

Ron took the bags of books from the Librarian, and led the way to the doors. But before they got to the street he stopped along the walk and pulled a bag from his jacket pocket. 

“What's that for?” She asked him. 

He shook it open with a smile, and placed the library bags inside of it. “Undetectable Extension Charm.” 

“When did you learn how to do that?”

“I've been hanging around you for the last 12 years, I've learned a thing or two. But there is something I wanted to ask you.” He said as he placed the bag on the ground. 

“What's that?”

“Well, I'm not really sure how to bring this up...” 

She was suddenly very worried. “Bring what up?”

Ron had his hands in his pockets, and was looking at his feet. “Well,” he began, looking at her and pulling his hand out of his pocket. He knelt on the ground in front of her, “I was wondering, Hermione Jean Granger, If you would be even remotely interested in spending the rest of your life with me?” 

He had a small white box in his hand that he opened and held up for her to see. She began to cry, her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe it, he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her. She couldn't find the words to say hes so she just nodded as fast as she could. He jumped up wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her hand from her face and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. 

There was a knock on the door and she was pulled from her memories. 

“Come in,” she called. 

The door opened and her maid of honor, Ginny stood in the doorway. 

“Today is the day Hermione, are you ready for this?” she asked her with a wide smile. 

“I am,” she grinned. “I'm starving though, lets go down for some breakfast shall we?”

“Oh no,” she replied with a grimace entering the room, “You're not allowed down stairs. Ron is helping with the final set up, Mum is afraid he will see you. Ya know, the whole 'It's bad luck' thing.” 

“Well, I don't believe in luck, and I've got to eat don't I? Honestly, that woman. She spends years piling our plates with food and today of all days says I can't have breakfast.” 

 

“Nonsense, I didn't say you couldn't have breakfast, I said you couldn't go downstairs.” Mrs. Weasley was in the doorway with a tray of food, neither Ginny or Hermione heard her come on the landing. 

“Oh,” stammered Hermione, “I'm sorry, I just...I didn't....I'm sorry.”

“It's alright dear, its your wedding day your nervous. It happens. I was a nightmare the day Arthur and I got married, yelled at everyone.” She said with a smile sitting the food down on the desk. “Eat up, and I'll be up to get your tray in a little bit. Your mother and father will be arriving in a little bit. Harry went to go pick them up.” 

“How is he picking them up?” Hermione asked skeptically.

“Never you worry dear. He borrowed a car from the ministry.” 

“Oh,” she sighed, “Thank goodness. They've been so edgy around magic since returning from Australia.” 

“Don't you worry about that,” Ginny assured her. “Harry is proficient in dealing with skeptical muggles”. 

Hermione laughed. “Yes, I suppose you are right, The Dursleys gave him plenty of practice in that.” 

“Well now, you eat up before that gets cold. And I'll send your Mum up when she arrives.” Mrs. Weasley said patting Hermione on the knee. 

Hermione moved to the desk and nibbled nervously at her food while she watched the men of the Weasley family in the back garden. They were raising a large tent, and it was in that moment that she had a shock of realization. 

“It is really happening isn't it?” She looked at Ginny, her eyes wide. “I am actually about to get married.” 

“Yes it is happening. You're not changing your mind now are you? Because I'm afraid Mum might actually go berserk if that were the case.”

“Of course I'm not. I love him. I just.... I didn't realize it would feel like this right before.”

“How does it feel? Tell me now so in a few months when it is my turn I won't look as deranged as you do right now.” 

Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny's hand. “That's right. Shortly we will both be married... stuck with the same men forever.” 

They both laughed, “I had a few boyfriends before Harry, remember? We both could have done much worse. Imagine if I had stuck with Michael Corner.” 

“Ron and George would have killed him, he would have never lasted very long.” Hermione said shaking with laughter. 

They talked about her wedding plans, while she finished eating and before long her parents had arrived. Mrs. Weasley brought them up to see her and help her get ready, and before she realized it, it was time. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and could hardly believe the beautiful woman looking back was actually her. Her unruly curly had had been tamed into bouncy ringlets that framed her face. Ginny had helped her with her make up and had done a spectacular job highlighting her features without over doing it. She turned and looked at her father who gave her a sad smile. 

“What's wrong Dad?”

“Nothing is wrong dear. I just realized that my little girl is all grown up. OH! I almost forgot. I have something for you.” 

“You didn't have to do that.” 

“It isn't much, But I know you need something old, and something blue.” He handed her a long black box. “This was my mothers, she would want you to have it.”

Hermione opened the box to find a beautiful sapphire necklace. “Oh Dad, its perfect!” She squealed giving him a hug. 

He helped her put it on. “Well, lets get you down there before Molly drags you down the stairs herself.” He offered her his arm and lead her down the stairs and towards the garden. Mrs. Weasley met them at the door.

“I was just coming up to get you dear, you ready?”

Hermione nodded and smiled. “I am. What about you Dad?”

“I'll never be ready, but lets go.” He said with a smile. 

 

They walked outside and Hermione gasped. The walk to the tent was lined with a deep purple carpet, and live fairies fluttered in the bushes and trees that surrounded the tent. The sun was beginning to set and sky was a brilliant pink. Ginny, Fluer, and Angelina, were standing in the garden waiting for her. She was grateful for her bridesmaids. She never really made many female friends while at Hogwarts, but she could always depend on Ginny and Angelina. And of course, Fluer was a a huge help to her, Ron and Harry when they were hunting for Horcruxes that she felt that she deserved the place by her side. 

Hermione waited outside of the tent for her turn to walk down the isle, and she suddenly realized it was her last moments as Hermione Granger. She was anxious and scared but excited at the same time. The bridal march began and taking a deep breath she took her father's arm once again. He led her to the entrance to the tent, and inside. The isle was the same deep purple carpet that lined the walkway of the garden, and there were were rose petals littered along the way. She looked to the alter and for a moment she lost her breath. 

Ron was standing at the alter in a handsome set of dress robes, and she smiled to herself at the memory of the first time she saw him in dress robes, the Yule Ball in their 4th year. But the robes were hideous, with a ruffled collar and lacy cuffs. But there he stood in robes that were darker than ink, as handsome as she had ever seen him. Without realizing she'd traveled the length of the isle already, she found herself stopping, her father kissed her cheek as he placed her hand in Ron's. 

She smiled as she looked up to Ron, meeting his piercing blue eyes. He returned her smile and didn't look away when a deep voice began. “We are gathered here to unite these two sous. Two families today will merge to become one and with your love, support and guidance that family will be ever strong.” 

Hermione could not take her eyes off of the handsome face before her. She admired his bone structure, they way his freckles seemed to dance across his face when he returned her smile. His eyes full of joy, without a trace of doubt or fear. Her stomach fluttered with excitement. Ron's face began to fall slightly. 

“Hermione?” Ron asked squeezing her hands. There were a few scattered laughs from their guests. 

She looked around the tent, at Ron and then at Kinglsey who repeated, “Did you prepare your vows?” 

“OH!” she exclaimed. She could hear the heat searing her cheeks as she blushed a deep scarlet. She took a deep breath and began. 

“Ron, When I met you I had no idea what was in store for me. I didn't know that you were the most loyal friend anyone could ever ask for. I didn't know that you would always be there for a kind word and encouragement. I didn't know the number of essays I would correct for you, the fierceness in which you loved your family. Nor did I know the way that you would grow to be my bestfriend, my protector, and my biggest supporter in everything that I decided I wanted to do. Today as we stand here before all of our family and friends I know what is in store for me. A lifetime of possibilities, laughter and love. I could not be happier that I get to share that lifetime with you.” She finished with a smile and rubbed her thumbs against Ron's hands. 

Kingsley was smiling as he said “Ron, your vows?”

“Hermione, When I met you I thought you were a know-it-all,” Laughter could be heard all around the tent. “Today I know you are a know-it-all, and that brings me joy and comfort. You know that life if messy, chaotic, scary and there is always a lesson to learn. You are strong, brave, and the most amazing person anyone could ever know. You have kept me on my toes since the very first day I met you. From battling trolls, and deadly plants to defending Hogwarts you have always been by my side. Every adventure you have taught me something new, something that has made me a better man. I stand here today with my heart full of love and ready for all of the lessons that we will learn in this life of ours, our greatest adventure together.”

She grinned so hard her cheeks started hurting. Kingsley hadn't finished the phrase, “You may kiss your bride” before Ron took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. Her hands were wrapped around his waist, Ron raised one fist in the air. There was a whistle heard from the guests. And a few laughs. Both lost in the kiss when Kingsleys cleared his throat loudly, earning more laughter. As they broke apart, Ron pressed his forehead against hers briefly chuckling and trying to catch his breath. 

“Hear you are witches and wizards!” Kingsley exclaimed with a laugh of his own. “Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley!

The guests stood to applaud and the chairs disappeared and a dance floor emerged where they had been in true wizarding wedding fashion. Ron led his bride to the dance floor and spun her around. 

“When did you learn how to dance?” She inquired with an elated smile

“Always the tone of surprise.” He answered with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first One Shot, hope you enjoy 
> 
> *I do not own the rights to these characters, settings or themes, they are owned by JK Rowling. This work of fic is intended for enjoyment of all HP fandom members and the like. I wrote this for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
